hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
DeFlamingo
"Puppeteer" Donquixote DeFlamingo is one of the Seven Samurai. He is also an underworld broker, where he operates under the alias "Joker". Appearance: DeFlamingo is a large, extremely tall, blond-haired man with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. DeFlamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with red shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. Personality: The characteristic laugh that belongs to Deflamingo is "Heh heh heh heh". Interestingly, when he laughs his mouth is wide open. Delamingo is one of the most carefree Gallifreyians in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Enel, sits on the table during the Samurai meetings and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Ava Stone attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. Deflamingo has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. Only on rare occasions does he let go of his trademark smile, such as frowning in annoyance at being summoned to Gallifrey, surprised when Rob Lucci arrived unannounced and unnoticed until he was made known. However, these moments were short-lived, as Deflamingo would usually grin again. Deflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two HCS troopers to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy Ava and Serra to fight each other and suffer injuries, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle of Earth, all of Deflamingo confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side, such as when he is seen laughing sadistically after severing Ashley Renner's leg. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the battle, to the cracking of reality, to the arrival of Ace. Another indication of Deflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. However, when pressed for time and desperation, Deflamingo forgoes any form of sadism and interrogation, and instead rashly kills his opponents to satisfy his rage. Deflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Deflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Samurai if the orders given are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him. Though a firm believer of the "New Era" philosophy, Deflamingo, himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he could not care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he often seems to make alliances with promising rookies. Abilities: He is active in the realm of underworld brokering (including slavery, and production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction), and is currently the most resourceful and influential broker there is. He is also known as Joker, the most powerful broker in the underworld. In addition, Deflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in the Plains of Existance, but destroyed it when he lost interest in slave-trading. His abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, further demonstrating the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). Donquixote Deflamingo is one of the most powerful Gallifreyians. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. Deflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was able to dodge Clara Renner's attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over a crashed Star Destroyer. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of a Hurrican and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash against a collapsing building with just a kick. For unknown reasons, he can also glide or fly in midair, as seen when he did so to cross over the seas to reach Punk Hazard. Deflamingo's power seems to revolve around the manipulation of strings. He usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcate his targets. The strings appear to be extremely thin or may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. By attaching these strings to people's limbs, he can control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move to his will by moving his fingers accordingly. Deflamingo mainly uses this power to force enemies to fight (and even kill) each other, while Deflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. The strings can also be used for cutting, allowing Deflamingo to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons by wrapping his strings around his targets tightly. Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyians